Missing
by Loustat
Summary: It had been three days since Derek left Jackson used and debauched on his bed in order to search for his former lover and came back empty handed and frustrated. Now Jackson is missing without a trace. Will Derek finally step up and be the man Jackson needs him to be?


**Title:** Missing

**Author: **Loustat

**Main Parings: **Jerek (OTP), Possible Derek/OMC (Now known as Thomas)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the boys, nor do I claim any rights to Teen Wolf (Damn!). Thomas is mine. I hate him.

**Summary: **It had been three days since Derek left Jackson used and debauched on his bed in order to search for his former lover and came back empty handed and frustrated. Now Jackson is missing without a trace. Will Derek finally step up and be the man Jackson needs him to be?

**Warnings: **Bad Language, Dub-Con, Non-Con (Not Between Jerek), Rough sex, Bottom!Jackson/Top!Derek, Possible spoilers, the works...

**Authors Note:** Since I'm still a fairly new writer to and haven't had the time to explore my posting options, I will soon be taking down the "Deflower" series to better organize the story. I will also be revising the chapters following after "Deflower" because I feel I haven't done the story justice since then. Heads up!

**WARNING (This Part):** Pure Non-Con between Jackson/OMC

**Again, no Beta so forgive any mistakes you may come across.**

It had been three days since Derek left Jackson used and debauched on his bed in order to search for his former lover and came back empty handed and frustrated. As Derek neared Jackson's house, he couldn't scent the boy at all. He went looking for Jackson in his bedroom, hoping to get laid only to see the bed empty and neat; Jackson's sheets cold to the touch. The scent of Jackson barely lingered as if he hadn't been home for days. Jackson's prized Porsche was still in the driveway but obviously hadn't been driven for some time as dirt from the earth began to collect on the usually pristine exterior.

Derek lifted his head and sniffed the air, ears listening for any sign of movement in the house, but all was silent. Derek couldn't scent Jackson's parents anywhere and decided to snoop around and see what he can find that would answer his curiosity to Jackson's whereabouts. He exited Jackson's bedroom and wandered the house and couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. There was a note directed to Jackson in a women's hand writing on the coffee table and Derek picked it up to read. It was a note from Jackson's mother dating back two day ago stating that her and his father had to leave on a business trip and won't be back until two weeks. Other random instructions were left for Jackson and Derek discarded the note in a nearby trash bin and continued his investigation.

He saw a red light blinking on the answering machine indicating left messages and decided to listen in.

The first few messages were from Jackson's parents, asking Jackson to call them so they can check in. Nothing urgent so Derek moved onto the next message which was left the day before by Jackson's school asking for either Jackson or his parents to call them regarding Jackson's absence. Okay, maybe a little cause for concern. The next and final message was from Danny.

_Jack's, where are you? You okay? Call me man. We're getting hell over here from coach since we're one player down. Yeah, I'm referring to you. I went by yesterday and your car was there but you didn't answer the door. If I don't hear from you today, I'll come by again tomorrow. You better answer dude!_

Then, the message ended.

Derek frowned as he made one final round through the house before making his exit through Jackson's window. Something wasn't right and Derek could feel his wolf becoming edgy. He will check in with Scott and the others later. Maybe one of them might know what's going on. It could be possible that Jackson's staying over at someone's place since his parents are out of town. Jackson's house was huge and lonely so it would make sense for someone as needy as the boy to seek company. Derek sneered at the thought that Jackson could possibly hanging out at his ex's house but he shrugged it off. Lydia couldn't possibly satisfy the boy now that Derek's claim is all over him. A little thing like that was far from a threat to him and Jackson knew better then to cause any reason for Derek to punish him.

The next day Derek headed over to the school and was surprised that Scott and the others haven't seemed to notice or care about Jackson's absence. Not even Lydia seemed concerned, but then again, she's always been a self-centered bitch from what Jackson has told him the rare times they actually talked after a good fucking. He even sought out Danny who was none too friendly of Derek's presence. But Derek could see the concern in his eyes when he informed him of Jackson's abrupt disappearance. At least someone seemed to realize something could be wrong.

"What do you mean he's missing?" Danny demanded, clenching his fists as if Derek were the cause of Jackson's disappearance.

"It means just that." Derek said, his tone bored and patronizing.

Danny sneered, literally looking like he wanted to pummel and rearrange Derek's smug, handsome face with his bare hands. Derek would like for him to try.

"Why does it even matter to you where Jackson is? He's not yours to worry about and if I find out you've hurt him in any way, I'm going to…"

Derek cut the boy off.

"I'd be careful if I was you," Derek warned the teenager calmly, "And I have nothing to do with Jackson's sudden need to disappear. I figured you might have some info for me and I was wrong. If you hear from him, tell him I'm looking for him."

As Derek turned to walk away, Danny suddenly reached out and grabbed his forearm firmly. Derek had to hold back his violent instincts and remind himself the boy was just a weak human. He allowed Danny to pull him back around to face him.

"Do you have any reason to believe he might be in danger?" Danny asked hesitantly. But he seemed firm in the idea that if his best friend was in danger, he'd be ready to risk his life to protect him. That struck Derek more than anything else and it caused a surprising wave of jealousy and possession to course through his very veins.

Jackson was _his_.

"I have no reason to believe he's in danger," Derek lied. With everything that's been going on in this damn town, anything was possible. But he wasn't about to tell Danny that. It seemed Jackson kept all the knowledge he obtained about the monsters that go bump in the night locked away in his own mind. Possibly out of fear of being committed.

There's also the matter that Derek's former lover was in town for unknown reasons and Derek doubts he has anything to do with Jackson's disappearance. Sure, Thomas scared the living shit out of his toy several weeks back, but Derek knows Thomas even after all the lost time between them. The omega never harmed another living thing in his life and Derek wouldn't know why he'd start now. It was one of the reasons Derek left him. He needed an equal, someone who could stand and fight beside him and Thomas couldn't provide that. Derek considered Jackson a few times since this whole thing between them started, but thought Jackson was much more useful as his fuck toy.

_He needs you, Derek. The boy is your responsibility now. _

Derek felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. He can hear his sister's voice again, so clear in his head as if she was whispering right in his ear. He hoped he wasn't losing it already. After everything he's done and been through, his sanity better not give way now.

"Hale, what's wrong with you?" Danny's voice suddenly filtered through his thoughts and he snapped his attention back to the upset teenager who was giving him a strange look. Derek scowled and shrugged Danny's hand off his arm.

"Just, contact me if you hear from him." Derek snapped as he quickly made his way from the school grounds and leaving behind a puzzled Danny.

Suddenly, he found himself desperate to find Jackson.

He had to.

**_jerekjerekjerekjerekjerekjer ek_**

Jackson came to slowly, his body fighting him to stay unconscious and unaware for a while longer. But it was too late. Pain shot through him the instant his eyes fluttered open and he cried out his suffering as he jerked forward only to be yanked back down on his back onto a hard, concrete surface. His arms and legs were bound down by rusty chains and Jackson's brain fought to remember what happened and where he was.

He regretted it instantly.

Jackson sobbed as the hurt centered in his ass intensified and memory came flooding back. He's been trapped in this hell hole for what feels like eternity. Bound and beaten and raped by an unknown assailant. A mixture of cum and blood trickled from his asshole, some of it old and fresh. Jackson's naked body was a mess of purple, ugly contusions and caked blood from open, possibly infected wounds caused by hateful fingernails that felt more like claws and his eyes were swollen shut from a combination of tears and fists that had connected to his face. He whimpered as he felt droplets of murky water from somewhere above land on the filthy skin of his chest and he struggled to open his eyes to see if he was alone. He couldn't hear anything other than the scattering of vermin across the dank cement floor he was laying on and the dripping of more water from ruined pipes.

Upon managing to open his eyes to small slits, Jackson lifted his head slightly. From the dusk of the rays seeping through the buildings stained windows and cracks, Jackson determined it must be late in the afternoon but it was still too dark in the building to make out his surroundings thoroughly. He can see the area was huge and he was placed smack in the center of it.

He was so tired, filthy, and hungry. His mouth was dry, his lips chapped, and he was so tempted to lap up some of the dirty water that managed to drip on his chin. But he didn't. How did this happen? How did he end up here like this? He knew it was his own damn fault that he was in this situation. He just couldn't believe how careless he had been to allow even an open chance for someone to get the drop on him. With everything going on in his life, all the fucked up shit he's allowed to put himself through, his was mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted.

He remembered the looks he got from Scott, Stiles, and Danny the night he was abducted. Their stares were disconcerting and he wondered if they could suddenly see past his usual arrogant façade and see the broken man underneath. Tainted and used. But they seemed to have shrugged off whatever was going through their minds and prepared for another long night of Lacrosse practice.

Jackson was way off the mark. Fumbling with the ball and getting distracted every time he thought he saw a dark shadow looming in the distance, thinking it was the man that had been plaguing his thoughts of late. In his distraction, he caused the team to stay well into the night and by the end, the coach called it quits with a few choice words. As the team made their way towards the locker room, Jackson opted to go straight home and shower there. Danny had pulled him aside, concern clearly in his eyes for his friend and brother and demanded to know what was going on with him.

Jackson shrugged, made up some poor excuse about not getting enough sleep, and pulled away from Danny and towards his waiting car. Not realizing that Danny's eyes weren't the only ones observing his hasty retreat. He recalled pulling into his driveway, his parents not yet home which was not unusual considering they were both professionals working late into the night, and getting out of his car. He remembered trudging up the path leading to his front door, his mind a million miles away, and then, he remembered nothing but searing pain and then everything went black.

He then woke up to the feeling of cold hands caressing his unexpectedly naked body. His mind was confused and muddled as those unfamiliar hands trailed down his thighs, grabbing and squeezing as if inspecting cattle. They were definitely not Derek's hands and Jackson found himself trying to struggle against the unwanted touches only to find his wrists and ankles shackled by chains. He whimpered in distress but tried to calm himself down. Panicking wasn't going to help him get through this mess.

Jackson's head throbbed in pain as he tried to make out the features of the one violating him but he couldn't. It was too dark and he was still too disoriented and he had no doubt it was due to the blow he obviously took to the head. But what he can make out with what little light he had from an unknown source, whoever it was, was definitely male; their hands large and rough and sinuous veins noticeable under tanned, muscled skin of the owners forearms. Jackson began to shake his head in dismay and held back a sob as the man forcefully spread his thighs apart and parted his ass cheeks.

"N-no, please," Jackson begged as he feebly tried to close his legs, but the man growled and Jackson yelped in shock as a hand came down and slapped him violently across his face causing his head to snap sideways. Blood immediately began to trickle down his nose and his lip split on contact. Jackson once again began to struggle desperately against his restraints but the man rained down several hard punches to his head and face in rapid succession until Jackson went limp, barely conscious.

"Don't try you little slut. Do you really think you can have him? Do you really think you can replace _me_?" The man seethed harshly in his ear. Jackson was slipping under, trying to comprehend what the man was saying, "He's mine! You can't have Derek because he already belongs to me. Goin' to remind you why you were any use to him at all."

With that, the man insinuated himself between Jackson's legs and the sob Jackson tried to hold back finally escaped past his lips as he felt something hot and hard probing his entrance. Despite his pain, he still tried to wiggle away but it was too late. Jackson screamed in agony as the man forced his huge cock past the dry resistance of Jackson's asshole and into his body. The man groaned in obvious pleasure as he grabbed Jackson's hips in a bruising grip and began thrusting violently in search of orgasm.

"Fuck! I can see why Derek picked a pretty little thing like you," The man groaned as he rotated his hips, "So fuckin' hot!"

"No!" Jackson managed to cry out, denying the man's words, "You don't know…" Jackson bit out a groan of agony as he felt like his ass was being torn to shreds by that inhuman cock. It can't be human. It was too big and stretching him to unbelievable girths. Jackson may not have any experience with any other cocks other than himself and Derek's, but he knew enough to know this man wasn't normal.

"Come on! Get hard for me you little bitch!" The man bellowed, gripping Jackson's limp cock and squeezing it hard.

"Derek!" Jackson sobbed knowing Derek wasn't there to save him. Would he even save him?

The man snarled and slapped him again, harder this time, and causing Jackson's head to smack against the cement floor, "He's not going to bother looking for a used up whore!" the man grunted as his thrusts sped up, getting closer to blowing his load in the boy, "Besides, even if he did miraculously decide to even try, I made sure he won't be able to find you," The man cussed as his hips stuttered indicating he was close, "I'm very clever in my abilities when it comes to survival."

Tears continued to stream down Jackson's cheeks and he hissed as the man pulled out of him and began jacking his angry cock, his fist a blur.

"This is how Derek used to fuck me, fuck! He was so desperate to blow his load all over my cock and balls just like I'm getting ready to do to you!"

"Please…no," Jackson whispered as he begged silently for the mercy of unconsciousness to take him.

"And he is going to have me again and you'll be nothing more than the whore who gave him temporary pleasure," he leaned in closer and Jackson died a little more inside as the man whispered his next words into Jackson's ear, "Thanks for keeping his cock warm for me." Then he exploded his cum with a loud shout, defiling Jackson in streaks over his enflamed asshole, cock, and balls.

That was the first of many brutal torments to come.

Now, Jackson could feel the helplessness and loss slowly taking him over with every ray of sunlight that comes and goes and every brutal rape his body endured from the man Jackson has come to believe is Derek's Thomas. It seemed no one was looking for him. Not even Derek. No one cared.

He had enough.

It was time for him to save himself.

TBC…


End file.
